Nancy A. Collins
|birth_place = McGehee, Arkansas, United States |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Novelist Short story writer |genre = Horror fiction Fantasy Science fiction |movement = |influences = |influenced = |website = |signature = }}Nancy A. Collins (born September 10, 1959) is a United States horror fiction writer best known for her series of vampire novels featuring her character Sonja Blue.Monica I. O'Rourke "Nancy Collins" in: Richard Bleiler, Ed. Supernatural Fiction Writers: Contemporary Fantasy and Horror. New York: Thomson/Gale, 2003. (p. 221-226). Collins has also written for comic books, including the Swamp Thing series, Jason Vs. Leatherface, Predator: Hell Come A Walkin and her own one-shot Dhampire: Stillborn. Collins was born in McGehee, Arkansas, United States. She lived in New Orleans, Louisiana in the 1980s; after time in New York City and Atlanta, Georgia she settled in Wilmington, North Carolina in the late 2000s. Writing Collins has written fourteen novels since 1989, most of which refer to and directly include races of creatures the author calls Pretenders, monsters from myth and legend passing as human to better hunt their prey. She is best known for her vampire character, Sonja Blue. Critics such as A. Asbjørn Jøn have noted possible intertextual links between the Whistler character in Blade (1998) and a character named Whistler in the Sonja Blue novel, A Dozen Black Roses (1996), as they possess "striking similarities in role, dramatic focus, visual appearance, and sharing the name". Bibliography Novels * Sunglasses After Dark (1989); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2000, * Tempter Penguin Group, 1990, ; Gauntlet Publications, 2001, * In The Blood (1992); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2004, * Wild Blood (1993); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 2006, * Walking Wolf: A Weird Western (1994) * Paint It Black (1995) * A Dozen Black Roses White Wolf Pub., 1996, * Fantastic Four: To Free Atlantis (1996) * Angels On Fire (1998); White Wolf Publishing, Incorporated, 1998, * Lynch: A Gothik Western (1999) * Darkest Heart White Wolf Pub., 2001, * * * * * * Magic and Loss: A Novel of Golgotham (2013) Collections * Nameless Sins (1992) * Midnight Blue: The Sonja Blue Collection (1995) * Avenue X (2000) * Knuckles and Tales (2002) * Dead Roses For A Blue Lady (2002) * Dead Man's Hand: Five Tales of the Weird West (2004) Chapbooks * The Tortuga Hill Gang's Last Ride: The True Story (1991) * Cold Turkey (1992) * Voodoo Chile (2002) * The Thing From Lover's Lane (2003) Movie tie-ins *''Final Destination: Looks Could Kill'' (2005) ) *''Final Destination II: The Movie'' (2006) ) Anthologies edited * Forbidden Acts (1995) (with Martin H Greenberg and Edward E Kramer) * Dark Love (1995) (with Martin H Greenberg and Edward E Kramer) * Gahan Wilson's the Ultimate Haunted House (1996) (with Gahan Wilson) Non-fiction * The Big Book of Losers (1996) Comic books * Swamp Thing (DC/Vertigo, 1991–1993) * Jason vs. Leatherface (Topps Comics, 1995) * Sunglasses After Dark (Verotik Publications, 1995–1997) * Machina Jones (Marvel Comics, 1995) * Dhampire: Stillborn (Vertigo, 1996; DC Comics, 1997) * Predator: Hell Come A'Walkin (Dark Horse, 1996) * Vampirella (Dynamite, 2014–present) Screen plays * Dead Town (1999, unproduced) * Sonja Blue (written with Eric Wallace) (2006, unproduced) * Devil Head (2006, unproduced) Awards * Bram Stoker Award First Novel winner (1990): Sunglasses After Dark * Bram Stoker Best Novellette nominee (1997): The Thing From Lover's Lane * Bram Stoker Best Collection nominee (2003): Knuckles and Tales * International Horror Guild Best Collection nominee (2003): Knuckles and Tales Other She is the founder of the International Horror Guild. See also *List of horror fiction authors References Further reading * David Mathew, "Collins, Nancy A(verill)", in David Pringle, ed., St. James Guide to Horror, Ghost and Gothic Writers (Detroit: St. James Press, 1998) External links * * Collin's "True Blue - The Official Sonja Blue Blog" *Myspace Golgotham * Nancy A. Collins on GoodReads Category:American horror novelists Category:Erotic horror writers Category:American comics writers Category:Comics writers Category:20th-century American novelists Category:Writers from Arkansas Category:Novelists from Louisiana Category:Novelists from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American erotica writers Category:American SubGenii Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:People from McGehee, Arkansas Category:Horror writers Category:American novelists Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:Erotica writers Category:20th-century American short story writers Category:21st-century American short story writers